Chiquititas La Historia Después Del Fin
by carolineantunes14
Summary: es la historia del hogar Rincon De Luz 15 años despues de Belén adoptar a los chicos bien todos se hicieron grandes y Belén habia tenido 3 hijos biologicos y Sol y Nadia vivian en el hogar cuidando de los chiquitos pero no todo era felicidad ya que Belén se hizo ángel y yá no era humana como?, ¿Será antes, ¿Será que los chicos van a salir adelante despues de la ausensia de Belén


Buenos Aires 11/2/2016

Era un dia de sol en el hogar Rincón De Luz, todos los chicos que alli vivian ya eran grandes menos Franco Valentin y Azul tres hermanos que eran hijos de Belén y Alejo, ellos vivian con sus hermanas mayores Sol Y Nadia que todavia vivian en el hogar.

Alejo había ido a España y los chicos mas grandes ya tenían sus vidas y sus familias, Roña y Lucía estaban casados y tenían una hija de dos años que se llamaba Anita.

Mosca y Barbie estaban muy bien juntos y mosca estaba produciendo una novela en Telefe.

Pato estaba casada con Barracuda y vivian en Italia porque Pato se había convertido en violinista y era muy famosa en el mundo porque daba muchos conciertos.

Yago seguía cuidando de los parques y zoologicos porque le encantaban los animales y la naturaleza.

Nacho se convirtió en escritor de historietas en cuadritos y todos parecían muy felices si no fuera un triste detalle.

Belén no estaba allí porque se había convertido en lo que siempre fue, un ángel que vivía en Eudamon, un plan espiritual que se quedaba entre el cielo y la tierra, y de allá no podría volver, así que todos estaban muy tristes principalmente Azul que era la mas chiquita de los hijos de Belén.

Ella tenía una conexión muy fuerte con su mamá y le dolía mucho su ausencia, y aunque Sol y Nadia hicieran lo máximo para que Azul estuviera feliz, todo parecía inútil y la nena seguía triste.

— Chicos vengan a comer. — Dijo Sol yendo a la pieza de las chicas.

Al llegar a la pieza de las chicas vio a Azul en llantos, la abrazó dulcemente y empezó a hablarle cariñosamente mientras se arrodillaba en el piso.

— ¿Eyy nena que te pasa? — La castaña miraba a la niña de ojos celestes que estaba abrazada a un oso de peluche.

— Nada. — Dijo Azul entre llantos mientras miraba a su hermana.

— ¡Dale digame enana! — Sol insistió abrazándola e imaginando su respuesta.

— No importa va a pasar. — La pequeña contestó con un hilo de voz mientras seguía el abrazo de su hermana.

— ¿Estâs así porque extrañas a mamá? — Dijo Sol tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

— ¡Vos ya sabés! — Dijo Azul enojada, esa era una manera que la niña tenía para actuar con su dolor.

— ¡Sabés yo tambien la extraño mucho! — Dijo Sol con sus ojos tristes y la voz entrecortada. — Creo que jamás volveré a ser como antes.

— ¡Desde que se fue no tengo a nadie para jugar conmigo! — Azul contestó poniendose más triste y su cara estaba empapada.

— ¿Y Yo no sirvo? — Dijo Sol sintiendose impotente por no poder hacer nada.

— Si sirve pero no es lo mismo. — La niña agarró su oso de peluche y volvió a abrazarlo. — Aveces antes de dormir, voy al desván y le pongo un poquito del perfume de mamá en mi osito, así la siento más cerca.

— ¿Y eso te ayuda a sentirse mejor?

— Sí, así siento que mamá está conmigo y siento que ella me cuida.

— Te cuento un secreto. — Sol la miró y agarró una muñeca. — Yo aveces duermo con ella para sentir que mamá está cerca.

— Ella tiene El mismo olor de mamá.

— Yo aveces pongo su perfume en la muñeca al igual que vos haces con tu osito.

— Yo quería que mamá estuviera acá.

— ¿Lo sé pero no te pongas así, sabés que hoy viene la abuela? — Dijo Sol tratando de levantarle el animo a Azul.

— ¿La abuela Cris? — Dijo Azul con una sonrisa chiquita.

— Sí, la abuela Cris viene a vernos, y ella me dijo que va traerte muchos dulces y juguetes.

— ¿Ok no voy a llorar mas, pero ella vá a contar historias? — Dijo Azul mientras agarraba un cuaderno de dibujos.

— Sí, vení conmigo que voy a hacerte un peinado re lindo. — Dijo Sol agarrando el cepillo de pelos y empezando a peinar a Azul. — Tu pelo es tan bello.

— Te amo Sol. — Dijo la niña abrazando a Solcito.

— ¡Y yo a vos enana! — La castaña sonrió y se fue al desván.

Llegando al desván, Sol se sentó en el piso y empezó a llorar, era algo que hacía con frecuencia desde cuando el portal de había llevado a Belén y ver a su hermana triste le empeoraba el estado de ánimo. Ella sentía que su hermana era muy chiquita para sufrir con tanta pena, así ella siempre lloraba cuando estaba sola y en ese día ella se sentía muy triste cuando escuchó soñar su teléfono.

— Buenas.

— Hola enana. — Dijo una voz masculina y gentil.

— ¿Yago? — Ella preguntó secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

— ¿Estás llorando?

— No, estoy cortando cebollas para el almuerzo. — La chica intentó disfrazar pero el joven estaba muy cerca.

— ¿Estás cortando cebollas en el desván? — El chico le tocó los hombros y ella se levantó sobresaltada.

— ¡Me pegaste un susto nene! — Ella sonrió y plantó un beso en las mejillas de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Por qué estuviste llorando?

— Por Azul, ella está re mal y yo no sé qué hacer ... — La castaña contestó con un hilo de voz.

— Es natural, ella era muy chiquita cuando hubo lo del portal. — El rubio bajó la cabeza. — Siento que debía estar más presente con mamá, si yo le hubiese cuidado, yo fui el último Chufo que la vio antes de todo ... — El rubio empezó a llorar un poco triste.

— No es tu culpa, además vos estabas con el problema de la desaparición de Devi, Lucas, Manuela e Ian.

— Sí, no sé dónde estarán mis hijos. — El rubio miró al piso. — Al fin Luisana tenía razón, Martirio nos hizo una trampa para poder llegar a Belén.

— ¿Y como está la rubia? — Sol preguntó un poco cabizbaja.

— Triste, extraña a los niños y por suerte ella se aferró a Manuel que fue lo único que nos quedó.

— ¿Y Manu, cómo está con todo ese lío? — Sol preguntó un poco triste.

— Mal, está igual que Azul o peor.

— Si necesitar ayuda con el niño avísame. — La castaña trató de sonreír y levantar el ánimo a su hermano.

— Gracias Sol, y vos avísame si necesitas ayuda con los nenes. — Yago le dedicó una sonrisa y miró la ventanita. — ¿Puedo?

— Sí. — Ella sonrió y lo dejó solo en el desván.

Mientras Sol se fue a la cocina, Yago se dispuso a abrir la ventanita, la ventanita pasaba algunos recuerdos de su vida y sobretodo recuerdos de cuando estuvo con Belén, él se recordó de cómo se conocieron, la manera afectuosa que ella lo miraba, la manera exagerada de decir buen día e incluso su sonrisa cuando ganaba un abrazo.

El seguía mirando la ventanita cuando una niña rubia se acercó al desván.

— Buenas.

— Hola enana. — El joven sonrió y abrazó a la niña.

— ¿Todo bien? — La pequeña preguntó un poco triste.

— ¿Bien, vos que tal? — Yago se sentó y miró a la niña.

— Ando triste, pero estoy bien. — la menor rodó los ojos y una lágrima rodó en sus mejillas. — Extraño a mamá.

— También la extraño, pero no lloro, prefiero recordarla con una sonrisa, el recuerdo que tengo de ella es de su sonrisa cuando la conocí, ella me dedicó una sonrisa y me abrazó, ella en realidad fue la primera adulta a abrazarme después que llegué de la selva, ella tiene un olor tan dulce, aveces la siento muy cerca. — El rubio sonrió al ver la niña con un oso en manos. — Ella te regaló ese oso de peluche cuando se enteró que ibas a ser una nena, ella se quedó muy contenta cuando supo que iba a tener una nena.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por? — El rubio preguntó un poco confundido.

— Por hablarme de mamá, ya casi no la recuerdo y siento que está dejando de existir. — La niña confesó ya con los ojos llorosos. — Tengo miedo de olvidarla.

— Eso no va a suceder enana, te prometo. — El rubio la abrazó y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

(AZUL 9 AÑOS)

(SOLCITO 27 AÑOS)

En el proximo capitulo la llegada de la abuela va a llenar todos de alegria .

**_hola gatos, ahí les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste. _**


End file.
